


Dimitri and the Issue of the Internal

by SummerMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, of sorts I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMermaid/pseuds/SummerMermaid
Summary: Dimitri, aiming to take over his father's business, isn't sure if he's into men. He enlists the help of Sylvain, who takes his boyfriend along for the ride.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 201





	Dimitri and the Issue of the Internal

“So what exactly are you asking me here?”

Sylvain had quite literally never spoken to Dimitri before that day. And yet, there he stood, fists balled up as if he were bearing the weight of the world and starting to slip. Sylvain wasn’t sure if he ought to laugh or be intimidated by it. 

“I think you know quite well,” Dimitri said. Was he gritting his teeth? “Do you accept the proposition or not?”

Did he always talk like this? There was no way. Sylvain just couldn’t imagine someone earnestly going through life this stiff. Sylvain tapped at his chin, trying to give the illusion that he was deeply weighing his decision. In truth, he’d made his choice not long after Dimitri had spat out his unorthodox request.

“Well, alright,” he said finally, and Dimitri looked both relieved and wildly afraid, his shoulders relaxing but his eyes wide with the depth of the transaction that had just gone down.

“Do you mean that?” Dimitri said, his eyes glancing around to make sure that no one had come upon them. “Because I want to stress that I’m completely serious.”

Sylvain chuckled before giving him a nod. “Yeah, sure. Why not? Seems fun to me.” He paused, watching Dimitri squirm in the silence. Clearly, he had some internal conflict about this whole mess -- even if he’d been the one to offer the idea in the first place. Sylvain smiled.

“Though, seeing as this is something of a big favor on my end,” he said, “I’d like to offer one condition. If you’re comfortable with it, of course.”

Dimitri tensed anew, his arms straight at his sides as if Sylvain were a drill sergeant. It was only by the grace of his height and generally handsome stature that he didn’t come off as absolutely goofy. In fact, the blessing of his good looks almost made it attractive in a gawky sort of way.

“Fine,” he said. “Fine, I think that’s fair enough. What kind of condition?”

Sylvain nodded, a pleased smirk curling onto his lips. “You ever meet my boyfriend?” he asked. 

-

“You know Dimitri Alexandre?” 

“Vaguely,” Felix said. They were in their usual late evening position, Sylvain brushing his teeth post-shower while Felix checked his email to be absolutely, positively sure that he hadn’t missed any assignments. 

“Okay, cool,” Sylvain said after spitting. “Because he wants to have sex with me.”

Felix looked up from his phone, but this gesture was just about the only indication that there had been any surprise at all. His expression remained in tact as it had just moments ago, hooded eyes staring up at Sylvain with his mouth in a line. A silence found itself in the room.

“Are you assuming this?” he asked. 

“What?” Sylvain said, still holding his toothbrush. “No. He asked me. He literally came up to me and asked me to have sex with him.”

“I hope this doesn’t sound insulting, but why in the world would he do that?”

Sylvain licked his lips, the aftertaste of mint lingering in his mouth. “You won’t believe me if I tell you.”

“Give it a go,” Felix said, setting down his phone. 

“Okay,” Sylvain said with a nod. “Alright. What do you know about him, first of all?”

Felix looked away for a moment, as if trying to visualize his knowledge of Dimitri. “I know that he’s very, very rich and his father left him a lot of money to get him there. I think he’s getting a Masters in business or something like that. I’ve never had any classes with him.”

“Me neither,” Sylvain said. “But you are right. He is rich. He’s also got a big reputation on that slouched back of his. Which brings us to the predicament he’s in.”

“Which is what?”

“He loves men and he doesn’t want to admit it.” Sylvain went back to brushing, leaving Felix to ponder this key revelation. 

“Did he actually tell you this,” Felix said, “or are you just being incredibly crass?”

Spit. “I mean, a little of both. But he said it more gracefully than me. For a long time now, he’s getting … what’s the word he used? Feelings. Feelings about other guys, and he heard around campus that I’m a good person to go to about getting some hard resolution about this sort of thing.”

Felix scratched the side of his nose. “Okay. So you’re telling me he wants to run the gamut of your bedroom to figure out if he’s into men.”

“There we go,” Sylvain said, pointing his toothbrush at him before rinsing it off. “I said yes, because how could I not. But obviously, you have veto power here.”

Felix appeared to mull it over -- not that Sylvain could read his face so easily, even after months of dating. Finally, he gave a slight shrug. “It does sound like it’d be an interesting story. And no offense to Dimitri, but I don’t exactly feel intimidated by his potential impact on our relationship.”

“I don’t think you should,” Sylvain said. “Again, no offense to Dimitri. The guy is good-looking, but you can smell the repression on him.”

“Well, be sure to report back from the front lines once he’s figured things out,” Felix said airily, picking his phone back up.

“Oh, that’s the thing,” Sylvain said, putting his toothbrush down into its holder. “I asked him if you could come with and watch.”

Felix put his phone back down and looked up at him in silence.

“He said you could,” Sylvain went on.

Felix continued to stare.

“Sylvain, what makes you think that I want to watch you have a conjugal visit with some trust fund baby who’s afraid of his gay thoughts?”

Sylvain averted his eyes, then shrugged. “Thought it would be a fun story. Maybe you like to watch.”

“I don’t _like_ _to watch_ ,” Felix said in an inhospitable voice. 

“You’ve never tried it!”

“Are we talking about eating red onions or being a voyeur? Because I can’t tell from your tone.” He rolled his eyes, getting up from the closed toilet and heading back to the bedroom. 

“Look, I’m not trying to call you a perv or anything!” Sylvain called, following after him. “I just thought it’d be a fun thing for us to do. Like, as a couple. Plus, that way you’ll know first hand that I’m not doing anything untoward.”

“Untoward,” Felix murmured derisively. When Sylvain came into the bedroom, he was in the same criss-cross position just below their pillows, the glow of his screen illuminating the sharp cuts of his face. 

“Obviously, I’m not gonna make you come if you don’t want to,” Sylvain said from the doorway. “But, should you change your mind at some point, it’s an open invitation. I just think that it could be fun. Whenever we have sex, you’re always getting a first person perspective.”

“Holy shit,” Felix said, locking his phone and putting it onto the sheets. “Please stop talking or I might have to kill you.”

“That’s fair, but I do think you’re being the tiniest bit close-minded.”

Felix pulled back the comforter and went underneath, turning his back to Sylvain. “You can do whatever and whoever you want, Sylvain, but forgive me if I’m not inclined to be a creep who watches.”

“It’s not creepy if you’ve been formally invited!” He crawled into bed beside Felix, who allowed him to place an arm around his waist. Sylvain laid his head on Felix’s shoulder, trying to curry favor after the clearly botched presentation of his idea. “I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t suggest it to degrade you or anything. I really thought it could be fun.” 

He kissed a spot on Felix’s neck, and his boyfriend grumbled something between dismay and bemusement.

“I only wanted us to have a good time,” Sylvain continued. “After all, it’s a serious downgrade to be with anyone that’s not you. I just wanted to have you there so it’d be less boring.”

“You’re sucking up now,” Felix said, though a levity in his tone betrayed that this wasn’t exactly a problem. “But I suppose I’ll think about it. It might be fun to watch someone as starch-pressed as Dimitri get topped by you.”

“That’s what I’m _saying_ ,” Sylvain said with a grin. He pressed his lips to Felix’s hair, just above his ear. “You’re so wise.”

“Bordering on sycophantic now,” Felix said. “Go to sleep before I change my mind.”

-

Sylvain and Dimitri, now awkwardly texting back and forth with planning about their unique occasion, had selected a specific date. Felix, while overall a bit wishy-washy on the idea of seeing Dimitri naked, had come around, claiming that the pros outweighed the cons in this particular proposal. 

Sylvain, meanwhile, was quite pleased with himself. While Dimitri was a bit of a character, and certainly not the type of person he’d take to bed given more options, he did take joy in potentially being a kind of awakening for him. Perhaps more enticing was the inclusion of Felix. While Sylvain was without a doubt the more -- for lack of a better term -- exploratory of the two when it came to sex, he knew firsthand that Felix could be quite adventurous. They were together for more than a few reasons, and one of them was the fact that Felix never seemed to be boring, no matter how many times they fucked.

Adding him to the vague concoction of Dimitri’s request seemed like an idea that would be fun, at the very least, even if Dimitri himself wasn’t all that good. And, if Sylvain was being honest with himself, as much as he loved Felix (adored him, even), he was a force to be matched well in the bedroom. Sylvain appreciated the idea of spending the night with someone like Dimitri, allowing him to be the one on top (both literally and proverbially) without question. He was going to be the one deferred to, the one who would guide Dimitri in their little quest to settle his anxieties.

All around, it seemed like an interesting game if nothing else.

They decided that, for maximum discretion, they would meet at Sylvain and Felix’s apartment. They lived fairly far from the campus, making it easy for Dimitri to avoid prying eyes or mumbling that might come with them meeting closer to the school. Besides, Dimitri was an overachiever with a large network of friends and colleagues. Anything he could do to avoid staining his reputation with preordained trysts would be a good idea in his book.

When Dimitri arrived on the Friday night that they had selected, Sylvain was surprised to realize that he had some nerves. He had been examining himself in their full length mirror just a few moments prior, buttoning and unbuttoning the hole on his shirt that was nearest to his collar.

“Will you get over yourself?” Felix chided, reading over an event draft for his fencing club on the couch. “The clothes are just going to be coming off in the end anyway.”

Sylvain sighed, and was just about to spit out a retort when their buzzer went off. He hit the button.

“Yes?”

“It’s Dimitri.” His already taut voice was pulled to its limits, stretched by apprehension.

“Come on up,” Sylvain said, trying to keep things as cool as he could on behalf of the both of them. He wondered how exactly Dimitri and Felix would get on -- if at all. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Dimitri arrived at the door, Sylvain was a bit taken aback. Rather than looking fearful, he looked as if he’d come to their apartment like a man on a mission. His normally messy thatch of hair had been pulled back, though long blond strands still hung in his face. The eyepatch that he always wore remained, of course -- Sylvain thought it incredibly rude to just ask what had caused the injury, and he doubted that Felix would ever be more uncouth than he. Dimitri’s stiffer MBA Student attire had been swapped out for a dark button down with -- yes indeed -- the top two buttons open. 

“Well, look at you,” Sylvain said with a coy smile, leaning against the doorframe. “All ready to go.”

A faint, peachy flush flitted across Dimitri’s face, which remained as stony as ever in spite of his clothing change. “May I come in?” he asked in his usual husky voice. Felix couldn’t help but wonder how he’d fare if even getting the smallest compliment had this sort of effect on him. 

“Of course, of course,” Sylvain said, moving out of the way to gesture him into the apartment. Felix couldn’t resist the urge to peek out over the top of his computer, hoping that he could retain subtlety allowed by Dimitri’s ever-distracting nerves. He hadn’t realized how tall Dimitri was before, even when he’d caught him walking across campus the few times their paths had intersected in the past.

“You look good,” Sylvain praised, attempting to put a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. His new friend didn’t even flinch, just flicked a blue eye in his direction. “It’s a shame these clothes aren’t gonna last us very long, huh?”

Dimitri gave a half-nod, his shoulders still squared into a tight line for all of his efforts to follow Sylvain’s lead, and turned his attention to Felix. There was a brief silence where nothing sat between them but the look. 

“Hello,” Felix said after a moment’s pause, attempting to get something out of him that wasn’t that stare.

“Hello,” Dimitri echoed. “You’re Sylvain’s …” The word failed to make it out of his throat, and he seemed to catch himself on it.

“Boyfriend,” Felix finished. “Yes. Of the guy who you’ll be sleeping with tonight.”

“Unfortunately, I doubt Felix will be joining us in more direct terms,” Sylvain said, trying to intercept the cold in his tone. He reached out to gently grab the tip of Dimitri’s loose ponytail, toying with it as he spoke. Dimitri didn’t stop him, but averted his eyes from the intimacy of it. “But he did agree to, ah, how can I say this? Look after us, so to speak.”

“I’m going to watch,” Felix said, closing his laptop. 

“You don’t sound very happy about it,” Dimitri managed. 

Felix raised an eyebrow as he stood from the couch, attempting to rise to meet his guest. Nothing doing, as Felix’s stature simply couldn’t compare. He opted to ice him out with his demeanor instead, meeting Dimitri’s eye with a hard stare.

“Is that an issue?” 

Dimitri eyeballed him for a few moments more, and Felix thought, for just a sliver of a moment, that he saw a slight smirk on his face.

“Oof, guys, come on now.” Sylvain had a hand on both their shoulders, attempting to ease Felix back just a bit. “No need to be so tense. Dimitri’s our guest, first of all. It’s not easy to explore your sexuality, so let’s try to extend some hospitality here.” He turned to Felix and gave a beckoning look, trying to turn on the charm that had gotten his boyfriend to agree to this in the first place. Felix simply looked back at him with an ambiguity to his eyes before looking away. 

“I hope I’m not being a bother,” Dimitri said. “I wouldn’t want to impose on your relationship or anything like that.”

A ghost of a laugh huffed from Felix’s nose, and Sylvain quickly realized this wouldn’t be wholly easy. 

“Of course not,” Sylvain said. “We both agreed to this. Right, Felix?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Felix said, waving a hand dismissively. He turned back to Dimitri, looking up at him through a sparse curtain of dark hair. “I’m looking forward to see if you know any tricks Sylvain hasn’t seen before.”

That did it. Dimitri’s shreds of confidence had been turned to cinders, and he backed away from the two of them slightly. Sylvain sucked his teeth. Of course Felix was going to play the game on his terms. How else would he do it?

“Alright, you two, no need to be so snippy. We’re here to have a nice night, correct? Let’s try to have fun.”

Regardless of how Dimitri came away from this peculiar little rendezvous, he could tell from the mystifying look on Felix’s face that he was indeed going to have some sort of fun that night.

-

“So, how long have you been feeling this way, Dimitri?” Sylvain said in a low voice, slowly undoing the trail of buttons on Dimitri’s shirt atop the bed he usually shared with Felix. He could already sense an excited sort of tension in him, his lips parted in a way that was imperceptible apart from Sylvain’s intimate closeness. Small, quick breaths were already leaving him from the half-touches that the undressing entailed. 

Felix sat off to the side, feigning a disinterest as he scrolled through his phone. Only occasionally did his eyes flicker up to see what they were up to. Otherwise, he remained with his legs loosely crossed and his chin resting atop hs fingers.

“I mean,” Dimitri swallowed, “I suppose that I’ve felt like this my whole life? I’ve never been interested in women. I tried. I might even have it in me still, but it’s been difficult.”

Sylvain nodded in sympathy, managing to get the final button undone. He didn’t take it off without Dimitri’s inclusion, leaving a wide length of exposed flesh from his torso. Sylvain had to admit that he was certainly good-looking. His mind began to race with scores of filthy potentialities for his hands. He scoured that serious face, imagining it soon to be twisted up in ecstasy. This had been a good idea.

“My father always expected me to find a potential wife at some point down the line,” he went on. “It’s not necessary per se, but he constantly felt the need to mention that he’d appreciate me having a woman on my arm.”

Sylain tutted. “So chauvinistic. What a shame.”

Felix rolled his eyes.

“But … I suppose I thought it’d be a good idea to see just how real these thoughts I’ve always had are,” Dimitri said. “Maybe it’s just some kind of fetish without the actual attraction. If that makes any sense.”

There was a hint in his voice that suggested he didn’t believe that for a second.

“Personally, if it’s been going on for this long, I wouldn’t get my hopes up,” Sylvain said. “But I’m not going to tell you how your brain works.” He paused, tracing his fingers up the toned lane of fair skin still on display. Dimitri shivered under his hands, but seemed to lean into the touch. 

“I, ah, appreciate you taking the time to do this,” Dimitri said in an expeditious fashion. Felix made that sound again, the small noise-laugh that seemed more than a little disparaging.

“Sorry,” Felix said. “That was rude of me.” He let his eyes land on Dimitri and let them stay there. Dimitri’s face turned a ruddy shade, shunting his watchful stare. 

“Be nice, will you?” Sylvain asked before leaning in close to Dimitri, so much so that his jittery breaths puffed out against his lips. “So, you’ve never done anything with a guy before?” he asked.

“I’ve actually kissed a man,” Dimitri blurted. “In my senior year of undergrad. We were partners on a project and we spent a lot of time together. One night we just …” His sentence broke, and he seemed to be reliving a moment that Sylvain and Felix were not privy to. “But it was just that. Nothing like … like this, you know.”

“I get you,” Sylvain said. In the heavy pause that ensued, the air thickened with a syrupy type of sensual weight, the two tipped their faces forward to kiss each other. 

Felix watched on, fully abandoning the charade of minding his phone. Dimitri wasn’t what he expected, in that he didn’t seem inexperienced at all. While he was definitely flustered, a roseate sweep across his sharp cheeks, he also appeared what he was doing. There was no amateurish maneuvers with his mouth, no preemptive tongues where they need not show up. In fact, after a few moments, he managed to reach up to draw Sylvain just a bit closer. Felix shifted in his seat as if trying to get a better view. 

After a few moments, Sylvain pulled away with an audible inhale, as if he’d forgotten about breathing. Felix scowled just a bit, noticing something like pride on Dimitri’s face for the first time all evening. Who got high and mighty over a closed mouth kiss? He really was a virgin.

“I think you might be pulling my leg,” Sylvain said, coaxing one side of Dimitri’s shirt off his shoulder. “If you wanted to spend the night, all you had to do was ask. No need for stories.”

Dimitri frowned. “It wasn’t a story.”

“Well,” Sylvain said, getting around to the other sleeve, “can’t have the newbie showing me up then.” He scooted forward, shifting himself into Dimitri’s lap as he pulled him close for a more ardent kiss, one hand pulling him benevolently by the ponytail. Dimitri made a noise against his lips, but slipped his strong hands around Sylvain’s back. There went the tongues, Felix noted with an astringent taste in his own mouth. Sylvain ran his hands through Dimitri’s straw-colored hair, beckoning short, pleased grunts from his new partner. 

Felix tapped his index finger against their lacquered writing desk, and he recalled Sylvain hammering his body against the surface of it not long ago. He’d sunk his teeth into Felix’s shoulder, slurring his name like it was a password and frantically whipping his hips upward, harder, deeper inside of him to chase the frenzied heat their bodies created together. 

And here Sylvain was, beginning to rut against some obstinate prude who had solely gone through the effort of just showing up and looking kind of good.

Felix’s eyes found Dimitri’s features in particular, letting out another clipped groan as Sylvain thrust his burgeoning, clothed erection against him. It must have been a lot for someone as inexperienced as him, but he seemed to be taking the challenge like a champ. Then again, there were worse obstacles to face than a horny Sylvain restlessly rubbing against you. Felix knew that much firsthand. 

He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from Dimitri, though, even with Sylvain being as much the object of his affections (and lusts) as ever. Little about his disposition gave away his alleged lack of experience, but Felix just couldn’t see him cooking up such an elaborate lie. Much lesser things had opened Sylvain’s legs in the past, and Felix arguably knew this better than anyone. He supposed that Dimitri might just be naturally gifted -- making it all the more a shame that he had been living under this self-induced repression for so long. 

“You enjoying this, Felix?” 

Felix was pushed out of his trance by Sylvain, tearing himself away from Dimitri just long enough to look over to him with slick, swollen lips. He frowned. There was no way he was jealous of Dimitri Alexandre. He refused to even entertain the idea. But he could at least admit to himself that he felt a little left out.

In spite of it all, however, he refused to crawl over and join in. He knew that Sylvain never let him forget it for the rest of eternity, and maybe then some. 

Felix instead readjusted himself, slouching back in his seat and opening his legs so Dimitri alone could see that he was getting hard. 

A hint of a gasp escaped Dimitri’s lips and a smirk was soon on Felix’s face. Somehow, that little of a reaction felt like its own victory. Sylvain carried onward, bringing his experienced mouth to Dimitri’s neck and issuing a small, testing bite to gauge his reaction. Dmitri inhaled sharply once again, craning his head backward and pressing his lips together. Felix heard Sylvain laugh against their guest’s skin, that same laugh that always came out of him when things were going as planned between the sheets. 

There was, of course, one other thing that Felix knew this noise to indicate: that he was only just beginning.

“Dimitri,” Sylvain said in a silky voice, continuing to trace his tongue and teeth along choice spots in his neck, “are you enjoying yourself so far?”

Dimitri didn’t respond -- he couldn’t, he sounded as if he was choking, making small noises and huffing as if he was undertaking something more laborious than this. He really had to have been repressed, Felix thought to himself, if this could illicit such a reaction. There was something sad about it. Dimitri had to be twenty-three or so at the very youngest. Not old by any stretch of the imagination, but he’d certainly lost an early chunk of his youth to social pressure that Sylvain had gotten to enjoy. 

Dimitri didn’t seem sad in that moment of course, clutching his strong hands onto the fabric of Sylvain’s shirt in an attempt to anchor him there. Sylvain wrapped his fingers around Dimitri’s shirt in turn, looking up from his post atop his collarbone.

“This okay with you?” he broached, giving the shirt a tug to indicate his desire to finally remove it. Dimitri nodded quickly, scooting back just a bit so it could be taken off with more ease. Sylvain made quick work of it, throwing it aside and off the bed with businesslike efficiency. Felix watched it fall to the ground, beside some misplaced pens and occasional cleaner stains. He was beginning to feel a little abandoned himself.

And wasn’t that childish? Felix knew with some assurance that Dimitri, no matter how handsome, wasn’t going to break apart the relationship he had with Sylvain. Besides, he seriously doubted that someone like Dimitri could tolerate some of Sylvain’s more odious qualities. Still, watching them together while Felix sat on a swivel chair endowed him with a sense of solitude nonetheless. Which was only compounded by how pathetic that made him feel.

But never mind that, because there was Dimitri without a shirt and beginning to pant louder as Sylvain made a playground of his body, hands wandering and feeling all the way down. Sylvain would, every so often, tilt his head back up to apply a reassuring kiss to Dimitri’s parted lips, to whisper some reassurance or ask how he was doing. To Felix, the room was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm and uncharacteristically small. 

He saw faint spots on Dimitri’s collarbone, his sternum that Felix imagined would develop into marks over time. Felix thought of him, tall and serious, looking at himself in the mirror in the days to come and running his fingers over them, thinking back to Sylvain’s mouth and Felix’s eyes. The increasingly distracting arousal growing between his legs seemed to throb.

Dimitri seemed fairly burdened himself. Felix could spot a thick growth between his thighs -- that is, he could in those precious few seconds when Sylvain bothered to take himself away from grinding against it. Dimitri’s legs opened , allowing Sylvain to fill whatever space had been between them, and their bodies pressed together. He jutted his hips upward, his arousal meeting Dimitri’s, and they both let out their fair share of noise. Felix wondered about the heat between them, no doubt intense and overwhelming. He imagined himself there, however briefly, and his cock pulsed with need again. Felix wet his lips, trying to cope with the suddenly overwhelming air of the room, suffocating him with demands from his body. 

Okay, he would admit it: Dimitri was hot, if not a bit awkward in expressing it in the bedroom. Felix was beginning to more than regret the stubbornness with which he insisted that he wouldn’t join the two of them, knowing that it would have made a much more exciting memory with the addition of his cock in Dimitri’s mouth. He couldn’t help but imagine those choked, excited sounds being made around him, resounding through his whole body as Sylvain took up fucking him into an understanding of himself. 

Felix did not remember making the room this ridiculously hot.

Sylvain had removed his own shirt and pulled away just a bit to allow Dimitri his own share of exploration, though he seemed a bit hesitant. Sylvain guided his hands across his skin, inviting him to take in the thing that had always consumed his mind so thoroughly, but had never passed under his fingers. Dimitri seemed overeager, however, and while traversing the curves of Sylvain’s muscles with one hand, he reached down and gave himself a gentle squeeze. This touch, no doubt long needed given how long he’d been bearing the erection, coaxed a grunt from his throat, followed by a short sigh. Sylvain raised his eyebrows.

“Ah,” he said. “I see. No need to keep you waiting.” He joined Dimitri’s hand downward, helping him to undo his elegant belt and unzip what Felix was sure were expensive pants, and finally his cock was freed into the open air between the three of them. 

Felix swallowed, trying to maintain an air of aloofness as he shifted in his seat. Dimitri was big, bigger than Sylvain, in fact. Sylvain, evidently noticing just the same, whistled quietly to himself.

“You’ve been keeping this to yourself all this time?” he said. “That’s a real disgrace. You’ll have to come back and be the one fucking me sometime.”

Felix was too caught up in his desire to actually see this to even bother being perturbed by Sylvain suggesting, however jokingly, that he’d want to be with Dimitri again. A similar effect had rippled to Dimitri, who had flushed a deep shade of red and couldn’t seem to look down at himself. 

“Felix.”

Felix whipped out of his fog, blinking just a bit as he realized that Sylvain was addressing him. He’d nearly forgotten that he’d even been physically present in the room, having come down with the sensation that he was just viewing this whole spectacle as if in a dream. 

“Yes,” he answered, rattled by how completely _bothered_ he sounded. And not in that usual cross way, no. He was getting himself worked up by what was going on in his bed, and there was little mistaking it. He crossed his legs, hoping that Sylvain wouldn’t have any fodder to tease him with. Felix usually had a decent poker face. He needed one when you could be subject to Sylvain so often.

“Get me the juice,” Sylvain asked, making a grabbing gesture in the direction of the desk they shared in the bedroom. Felix frowned.

“Don’t call it that, you clown.” But still, he stood up and fetched the lube that sat behind their small television. He didn’t even know why they bothered to hide it there. Anyone who spent ten minutes with Sylvain would be able to tell you that the guy was getting something in his bed semi-regularly.

He handed it off to his boyfriend, Felix’s eyes meeting Dimitri’s almost without intention. He couldn’t tell if he imagined a spark passing between their stares, but Felix returned to his seat nonetheless, Dimitri’s burnished eyes and flushed face now branded into his head.

“Getting excited over there?” Sylvain called after him, and Felix sighed. Of course he’d been caught, but he would have given himself away just as easily if he’d insisted on staying in the chair with his concealing posture. He would have found out sooner or later. Sylvain was vulgar, but not brainless. 

Felix sat back, opening his legs without anything left to hide, and watched as Sylvain slicked his hands up and set about stroking Dimitri slowly. Dimitri bit down onto his bottom lip, hissing to himself with the feeling of being touched so delicately but so intimately in a way that they all knew he’d never experienced before. His breathing became more labored, something that did not go amiss by his companions in the room.

“I’m gonna be the one on top this time,” Sylvain reminded as he moved carefully on the fevered skin, “so if you finish early, it’s no big deal. But if you don’t want to finish now, I’d advise letting me know beforehand.”

Dimitri nodded, his eyes shut tight as he leaned back onto his own thighs, stretching back and tilting his chin towards the ceiling. Flexible, too. Felix was starting to wonder if his conspiracy theory about Dimitri stretching the truth to get here wasn’t entirely unfounded.

But, again, no -- he was far too tightly-wound, far too receptive to the simplest touches. And there was something so captivating about it, too, the way he occasionally broke open and made a louder noise of pleasure as Sylvain used his seasoned hands to wring out all the tension in his typically restrained body. Felix watched closely as his torso arched and trembled, as his hips twitched forward erratically in need of more, more, more of Sylvain’s touch. 

It was strange. Felix had always been perfectly pleased with Sylvain, with his experience and knowledge. How could he not be? As Dimitri’s reactions showed so clearly, he knew well what he was doing behind a bedroom door. But there was a unique sort of eroticism to watching Dimitri understand intimacy between two men right before his eyes, one that he hadn’t gotten to know before. 

Felix thought to adjust his legs again, but once he reckoned with the total futility of it, he instead sat further back in the chair and began to feel himself through the fabric of his pants. Dimitri’s eyes flickered to him again, his mouth still crying out occasionally as Sylvain quickened himself, and Felix gave the slightest hint of a nod in response. 

“Stop,” Dimitri said suddenly, and both Sylvain and Felix stayed their hands. “Not you,” he added, turning his gaze back to Felix. Sylvain looked over his bare shoulder to check out his boyfriend, and grinned with the realization that followed.

“Oh, shut up,” Felix said, leaving his hand in place.

Sylvain sighed, opting to not bother saying anything at all for once in his life, that smile still on his face as he turned back to Dimitri. “What’s up, man? You need something?”

“I’m too close,” Dimitri said in a stiff voice. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Whoa,” Sylvain said instinctively, pulling his hand back. “Yes sir.”

He set about undoing his own pants, but got up off the bed as he did so. He made his way over to Felix, leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss as he continued to handle his zipper. Felix hummed for just a moment against his mouth, but opened to meet Sylain’s eager tongue as he worked himself more seriously through his pants.

“I didn’t forget you,” Sylvain said messily against his mouth.

“How kind,” Felix retorted gruffly before letting out an unintentioned groan as he touched himself. 

“You sure you don’t want to join us?” Sylvain asked, pulling away to take his jeans off. “With Dimitri’s permission, I mean.”

“We’ll see,” Felix said, licking his upper lip to clean off what Sylvain had left with his own tongue. “Impress me and maybe I will.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes, still smiling away, and Felix found his eyes traveling down to the familiar, but still enticing jut of his cock against his boxers. He told himself that he wouldn’t touch. He wanted to see how Dimitri would handle him. It was his for the night, anyway. Priority access, courtesy of his bravery in asking for it. While he’d certainly been hesitant, the realization of Dimitri’s own allure had definitely caused a turnaround. 

“Gimme a condom, will you?” Sylvain asked, holding an empty hand out. “Can’t be playing around with people raw, you know.”

Felix attempted to ignore the jovial hint to his voice, figuring that it would be even more awkward if Sylvain of all people attempted to be completely serious. He reached into one of the drawers and took one of the condoms that they kept, thinking to himself that they’d have to buy a new pack soon given how many they’d used while holed up at the apartment in the just-passed winter. Sylvain had obviously been sure to check if they’d had any at all in the midst of their preparations of the evening. As much of a dolt as Sylvain could be, Felix knew that he wouldn’t put someone’s safety at risk, even if it meant getting an orgasm out of it. 

Sylvain took it and waved it between his fingers before leaning down to kiss Felix once again.

“Feel free to come along,” he sing-songed before making his way back to their third. 

Even as Sylvain approached, however, bearing a promising body that aimed to pleasure, Dimitri had his eyes on Felix. They seemed to trace down him, trickling slowly across his clothed form looking for something more than the whispers of lust that were packed into his slowly moving hand. Eventually, his gaze landed down on Felix’s arousal itself, prominent and being carefully and slowly fed attention by its owner. Felix couldn’t hear him breathing, but he could see the inconstant shiver of it, from his chest to his lips. 

He stood up and walked back over to the bed, surveying Dimitri closely. Sylvain sat back, watching the two of them. Felix reached out and let his thumb delicately touch Dimitri’s bottom lip, feeling out the residual wet and soreness that he and Sylvain had left. He could feel Dimitri’s exhales now, soft but restless. Dimitri’s attention kept its path, staring down at Felix’s erection as if trying to silently beckon it out. 

Felix leaned down to kiss him gently, tasting him with a tentative air about him. Dimitri didn’t ask for more than that, taking his time to feel out just how different Felix was from Sylvain. Felix already knew this from their time together -- he was more restrained, more patient, less frivolous. But Dimitri didn’t know any of this yet, and there was part of Felix that was suddenly very eager for him to begin to find out. 

Begin being the operative word.

When they parted, they stared each other down again, Dimitri’s eyes fogged over a new with a longing that satisfied something buried deep inside Felix’s core, but only slightly. He’d probably feel better when he finally got a chance to play with Dimitri for himself, he could admit that much to himself by that point. Still, he thought that giving in to his impulses so quickly would be no fun. He looked back at Dimitri with intense eyes, ones that said he would undo him completely and with ease given the opportunity.

And yet, he wouldn’t. 

He continued to watch him, and then made a grab at himself to bring Dimitri’s attention back down.

“No,” Felix said in a low voice. “I don’t think you’re ready for me yet.”

And with that, he strode back to his seat and sat back, slumped and with his legs as open as they’d been all night, as if atop a throne. Dimitri looked nothing if not a bit stunned, even behind the murk of his own lust. 

“Go on,” Felix said, nodding to Sylvain, who was watching with his mouth ever-so-slightly open. He opened his eyes wider, appearing to be coming out of a stupor before going to help Dimitri remove his pants completely.

Dimitri was still looking at Felix as he went, peeling his briefs down. Felix unzipped his jeans, letting his straining erection finally come free from its confines. Dimitri gasped again, and Felix recalled that it was probably the first cock besides his own that he’d ever seen in a bedroom. What an honor, Felix thought to himself as he toyed with his own head patiently. Sylvain followed suit, getting out of his underwear until the two of them were completely nude, save Dimitri’s eyewear. Felix sat back just a bit more, pleased by his luxury of a front row seat to this. It was decidedly better than touching up his resume for the five thousandth time.

“Okay,” Sylvain said in a slightly disrupted voice, pouring lubricant onto his fingers. “Do you know how this works?”

“I’ve … seen movies,” Dimitri said, looking down at the comforter.

“Okay, so you probably don’t know how this works,” Sylvain said with a nod. “That’s fine. Didn’t really expect you to. Just let me take care of it. Come a little closer?”

Dimtri followed, moving in so he and Sylvain were just inches apart. Sylvain leaned forward to kiss him in a way that felt like a comfort, running his dry hand through Dimitri’s hair affectionately. Felix felt a small smile try to make its way to his face, but he managed to suppress it. 

“I can’t just,” Sylvain gesticulated vaguely, “go inside of you. You’d be screaming, and not in a good way. So I’m gonna have to stretch you out. It’s probably going to hurt a little at first, but don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Dimitri looked a little intimidated for the first time all night, but he seemed determined to soldier through. He put his hands on Sylvain’s shoulders, standing himself up upon his knees. Sylvain wrapped an arm around his waist and brought his lubricated fingers up to Dimitri’s hole.

“Here,” he said. “Okay?”

Dimitri nodded.

“Don’t be so tense,” Sylvain said. “I know it’s kinda weird at first, but it’ll only be harder if you’re all tightened up.”

Dimitri gave another nod, relaxing his muscles as well as he could and resting his chin atop Sylvain’s head.

“There we go,” Sylvain praised. “Tell me if something’s off, and I’ll hit the brakes.”

“Go on,” Dimitri said. Felix noted that his cock was straining still, hot and hard pressed against Sylvain’s torso from his position. Precome leaked out from the tip, and it flowed down onto Sylvain’s skin. Felix drew in breath through his nose, feeling his own muscles taut with anticipation. 

Sylvain inserted a careful finger inside of Dimitri, who grit his teeth but didn’t make a sound, burying his face into Sylvain’s mess of red hair.

“Don’t worry,” Sylvain murmured into the skin of his shoulder, “I’ve got you.”

It was admittedly a little strange for Felix to see Sylvain be so gentle. They’d both been fairly experienced by the time their relationship began, so there had been little need for this type of tenderness and caution. Felix was finding it to be a bit of a turn-on through. Maybe he could ask Sylvain to be this type of warm towards him sometime and see how it turned out.

Sylvain was carefully stretching Dimitri out, taking his time to make the process as comfortable as possible. By the time he added a second finger, Dimitri was rocking ever-so-slightly against him, getting acquainted with the feeling but still keeping his head down.

“You’re doing fine,” Sylvain assured as he worked. “Real good. You feel so nice.”

Dimitri made a muffled sound, not bothering to attempt to speak. Sooner than Felix had expected, he was leaning back into Sylvain’s fingers, finally pulling his head backward and keening just a bit as he took in the sweetness secreted away in Sylvain’s touch. 

“How’re you holding up there?” Sylvain asked. Dimitri sighed, leaning back into him. For all his inexperience, he seemed to enjoy being penetrated, taking to it rather easily. Something occurred to Felix, in this strange blend of suppression and ease that Dimitri was displaying: Dimitri had never been with another man, yes, but he had never said what he had done to himself, in the confines of his own room with the lights off. 

Felix was instantly inundated with the image of Dimitri alone, stroking himself, opening his body up with his fingers and imagining someone he felt that he couldn’t have doing it for him. The thought was both a bit tragic and intensely erotic, and Felix gripped himself to stay a pulse of desire that shot through him.

Sylvain pulled his fingers out and began to lubricate his own cock, glancing up at Dimitri every now and then. Felix found Dimitri continually looking at him, not entirely sure what to read in his dazed eyes. Still, something in his gut said that he reciprocated. Dimitri then went to watch Felix continuing to touch himself. Felix suddenly became acutely aware of how dry his own hands were. Too comfortable to go get the bottle that Sylvain was currently using, he grabbed for a bottle of hand lotion they kept for the colder months and pumped some into his hands. When he finally went back to his work, he sighed at the relief of it. 

Dimitri watched him all the while, and Felix was happy to provide a view.

“Okay,” Sylvain said, shifting around Dimitri to lay back on the bed. “This is your first time, so I think you should probably ride me.” Dimitri’s face went hotter still, licking his lips with anxiety in his posture. 

“I see,” he said.

“Just take your time, don’t feel like you have to rush,” Sylvain said, waving his hand in ambiguous ways again. “Let me know if something’s going south. Pull my hair or knock one of my teeth out or something.”

Dimitri frowned, as if he wasn’t sure if Sylvain was serious or not.

“Oh,” Sylvain said, his mouth breaking out into a chaotic grin, “and if you don’t mind? You should face Felix. I’m sure that he’d like to get a good look at you.”

Dimitri looked over his shoulder at Felix, who gave him no reaction in return. He was getting a thrill from this, from giving Dimitri just enough to feed that fire inside of him without actually trying to extinguish the flames for him. He wanted to see just how high he could burn.

“That’s fine with me,” Dimitri managed. He adjusted himself carefully, positioning himself above Sylvain’s cock and taking a breath. He was on full display now, the entire domain of his magnificent body available to Felix’s eyes. 

There it all was: the slope of his muscles, the loving stains that Sylvain had left on his skin, his cock twitching ardently against his abdomen, all leading up to his flushed face bracing itself to be fucked and fucked well. Felix took a breath, making sure his strokes were slow and even. He very much did not want to finish before either of them. He intended to draw this out, like the protracted segments that made up Dimitri’s commanding form.

Sylvain put his hands down onto Dimitri’s hips and guided him so he was positioned properly to make his way downward. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said.

And so Dimitri brought himself down, achingly slow as he took on the whole of Sylvain’s cock into himself, feeling the thickness and heat of another man inside of him properly for the first time in his life. He moaned in a way that felt both strained and drunken, tilting his head backward so tendrils of blond slipped down his shoulders. 

Sylvain made a soft moan, holding tight to Dimitri’s hips as he got acquainted with the feel of him. Felix wondered what it was like -- no doubt heated and tight, even with Sylvain’s preparation. He could only imagine the feel of it enfolding his own cock, which had to deal with the sole appreciation of Felix’s own fingers. He squeezed at himself, but not too hard.

Finally, Dimitri had made his way all the way down, and set himself there for a few moments. Sylvain’s fingers stroked down his hipbones, toward his thighs and took his time to feel the skin he was given access to while Dimitri got himself in order.

“You can move,” Sylvain said in a voice that was slightly taut, “whenever you want.”

Dimitri inhaled, leaning down just a bit to prepare. Soon, he began to rock his hips and acquaint himself with the feeling of being fucked.

Sylvain let out another small sound, an _ooh_ that felt relaxed as he got into a position that he knew well. He tentatively bucked his hips upward, pushing himself deeper into Dimitri. Dimitri groaned in turn, and they slowly built up a slightly uneven rhythm where their bodies came together.

Felix began to stroke himself faster, feeling himself begin to pant quietly to himself at the sight of it all. He had long ago abandoned all pretense of trying to be stoic, wanting nothing more than to crawl into the fray with them and bring his hands to Dimitri’s cock, crying out for attention as Sylvain fucked himself into Dimitri. But something inside of him kept him in the chair, and he knew that it wasn’t envy or pretense. He wanted to be the one watching on, he wanted to keep just far enough where he could keep getting those needy looks from Dimitri or even Sylvain. There was something intensely desirable about that, just as much as the idea of being beside them.

“Oh,” Sylvain said as they found their pace. “Oh, fuck. Fu-uck.” He ground his head back into the pillows, shifting his pelvis upward to feel as much of Dimitri as he could. Dimitri met him, pushing himself downward. It was as if they couldn’t get enough of each other’s bodies, wanting to sink themselves as deep as they could into the whole of what they were feeling together. 

“Sylvain …” Dimitri said in a breathy voice, and Felix realized in a fog of lust that it was the first time he’d heard Dimitri even say his name all night. “Ah, shit. Please.”

He didn’t clarify what he was pleading for, but they all knew. Sylvain’s hands grabbed upward, finding his waist again and helping to push him further down, letting Dimitri feel every single inch of him and then some. Felix stroked himself ever faster, swirling precome around the head of his cock as he watched them. 

And then, Dimitri’s eyes were on him once again. His mouth was agape, moaning and breathing heavily and crying out for Sylvain to undo years of repressed feelings and wants with his body. Felix displayed himself further, if possible, and slowed his strokes so Dimitri could make out every twitch of him. Dimitri stared with no hesitation, watching all of it with eagerness that couldn’t be concealed even in the mist that had taken over his entire demeanor. 

“Fuck,” Sylvain hissed again as Dimitri continued to quaver on top of him, finding his comfort in the unfamiliar territory. “Dimitri … you’re so fucking good.”

If Felix hadn’t been so consumed himself, he might have scolded Sylvain for his language. But there was no time for such ribbing. He wanted to stamp this night into his head, to be able to remember every sensation of it on those nights where Sylvain had to work late and leave Felix alone in their bed. Or perhaps they could even pull it out when they were together, remembering the way that Dimitri had been mutually able to unravel them. 

Felix took notice of Dimitri’s cock again, still vulnerable but left alone in the humid air of the room. It was as Sylvain had said, a disgrace that it was abandoned in the chaos of it all. Felix finally found it in him to stand up, still holding onto himself with one hand and rubbing the delicate skin there, itching for someone else to handle it. 

He met Dimitri at the edge of the bed, still being pushed atop Sylvain’s cock, and kissed him again. Dimitri’s mouth was open this time, and Felix tasted Sylvain on him rather quickly. Felix took his empty hand to pull his head closer, keeping it stable while he moved against Sylvain. With his other, he finally let go of his own erection to feel Dimitri’s for the first time. Dimitri keened in turn, simultaneously trying to force himself further into Felix’s mouth and Sylvain’s cock. 

Felix stroked with a force he hadn’t used on himself, trying to wring an orgasm out of Dimitri before Sylvain could. He doubted that Sylvain would even last much longer, not with Dimitri riding him so intently and with all those noises he was making. Behind Dimitri, he saw Sylvain biting down onto his bottom lip, pulling apart Dimitri’s ass so he could get a better view of their work. 

He’d get Dimitri there first. Something inside Felix craved another of those firsts as a notch in his side of the bedpost.

“You’re good at this,” he managed to whisper into Dimitri’s mouth. “A little too good. What are you getting up to in that room of yours?” 

Dimitri just moaned in response, bringing his hands down to Felix’s shirt and trying to undo its buttons even as his eyes were shut tight in ecstasy. Felix kept his pace, making sure that his lubricated hand didn’t let up unless Dimitri asked him to. 

“I told you,” Felix chided as Dmitri’s tongue kept searching for his, “you’re not ready for me yet. But I bet you’ll love it when you are. I could probably do even better than Sylvain. Maybe up against a wall somewhere. Maybe both of us at the same time-”

Dmitri let out a rough, unmistakable cry that was followed by a stream of come flowing from his head. It hit the sliver of exposed skin on Felix’s abdomen, some of it staining his shirt. No matter. It was worth the trouble. 

Felix didn’t make a fuss about it, instead moving his hand back to himself, now slicked anew with Dmitri’s help. Sylvain continued to push up into him, renewing his speed as he realized what had just gone on between Dimitri and his boyfriend. Soon enough, he let out a sound that Felix had heard more times than he could count, continuing to thrust up into Dimitri at a gradually slowing speed as he emptied himself inside him. Dimitri made a noise so soft that it was almost cloying coming from someone as hardened as he, and his hips twitched as Sylvain was no doubt throbbing with release inside of him. 

Once Sylvain had softened, he pulled out and allowed Dimitri to fall back onto the bed, the both of them sweating in a wild array of limbs and sweat. Felix simply stood where he’d been, letting the sight be his motivation as he finished himself off. Sylvain and Dimitri watched on as he came with a subdued grunt, a burst of his seed landing on Sylvain’s torso over the short distance. 

“Nice one,” Sylvain said weakly as Felix began to go soft himself. 

“I had good help,” he replied.

-

“He’s definitely gay.”

Sylvain was reading an email from his job about a meeting when he’d announced it, apropos of pretty much nothing the morning after. Felix, who had been drafting his own message to his fencing team, cocked an eyebrow and stared at him across their small kitchen space.

“Sylvain, I could have easily told you that before he rode you into oblivion,” he said. For all of his coolness, the thought of what had transpired the night before set a familiar heat between his legs, and he tried to keep it down. That was passed, after all. It was nothing but a memory now -- albeit one that would certainly be helpful next time he needed to get himself to that particular spot of pleasure.

“I know,” Sylvain said, “but at least he knows for sure now. I think that one girl was trying to get with him, too. The one with the braid? I can’t remember her name.”

Felix could visualize the girl that he meant, but couldn’t put a name to her face either. He’d taken a few classes with her in his nighttime curriculum, but there was nothing there to give her a precise label in his head beyond that. 

“The one who would always talk about tradition?” he asked, trying to recall the last thing he’d heard her talk about. “Or chivalry. Something like that.”

“I think so,” Sylvain said. 

“She’ll definitely get a real thrill if she ever hears about any of this,” Felix said, returning to his work. “I think he’s better off this way, though. It probably won’t be easy for him to get used to it, but what good is going around pretending that you’re something you’re not?”

“Whoa, when did you get so concerned about Dimitri?” Sylvain asked. “You were ready to rip his throat out when he showed up. A few hours with his dick out and you’re all about the guy.”

“Please shut up,” Felix mumbled, and surprisingly enough, Sylvain complied.

“Either way, he definitely had a creative way of figuring it out,” Sylvain said as he left the teasing behind. He set his phone down. “I’ll give him credit, he actually surprised me. The guy was a force in the bed. Don’t ask me where he learned all of that, but it was good.”

“I could tell,” Felix said simply, typing something about practice and tournaments that his head wasn’t fully focused on. Something about last night had put a fog over all of his thoughts. He knew well that that something was the images of Dimitri and Sylvain still whirling in there, not that he was eager to say that aloud. Sylvain would never let him forget it in an unbearable mix of pride and joking that Felix was not in the mood for. 

“You know,” Sylvain said, picking up a cup of coffee that he’d previously left on the counter, “it’s a real shame that you guys couldn’t get to do anything like what we were up to. You seemed pretty into each other.” When Felix looked up, he had that old smirk on his face.

“Oh yeah?” Felix said. “Is that something you’d be comfortable with?”

Sylvain scoffed. “Comfortable? Put me in the computer chair and give me binoculars.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Wonderful.” He paused, considering the idea in earnest. “Though I will admit, I’m not entirely against it. I have to say that you had a good idea when you took him up on his offer.”

“Well,” Sylvain said, “I’m glad you said it, because I didn’t want to seem too full of myself.”

“You? Full of yourself? Never.”

“You get what I mean,” Sylvain said. “We should invite him back sometime. If he doesn’t get a boyfriend by then, I mean. Either way, I can’t see him not wanting to give you a chance. Not after the way he was looking at you last night.”

Felix didn’t say it, but he was glad that it wasn’t just him picking up on the look in Dimitri’s eyes. Again, he moved himself in the seat to avoid the scourge of residual arousal from hitting him before it was even noon. He couldn’t even be sure if Dimitri would want to see either of them again. 

“You know,” Sylvain said, “I wanted to thank you for giving him the chance. And for hearing me out about the whole thing in the first place. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I had fun,” Felix said simply, trying to keep down the slight flush that he still got when Sylvain gave him a sincere compliment. Even after all those months, he still went a bit weak when his boyfriend offered him affection that was so completely unmarred by pride or sexual desire. 

Sylvain circled around, putting his free hand hand on Felix’s shoulder and leaning down to kiss his cheekbone. The smell of their bedroom lingered on him, and it didn’t go past Felix, who allowed himself just half of a moment to indulge in it and the way it fueled his memory.

“Glad to hear it, babe,” he said enthusiastically. “I only want what’s best for you, you know.”

“Uh-huh,” Felix said, not taking his eyes off of his work.

“I do!” Sylvain protested. He leaned down and wrapped his arm around Felix’s shoulders, kissing at his neck and trying to wrest his attention from his inbox. “Come on, we barely got to spend any time together yesterday. Let’s ditch work and go back to bed.”

“Please, I’m begging you, think about something that isn’t between your legs,” Felix said dryly, though he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. He was having a hard time recovering from what they’d experienced the night before, and it would definitely at least apply a sort of balm to the restlessness. Still, part of him couldn’t help but feel that he wouldn’t get full relief until Dimitri had come to join them again. 

Just as he was considering it, a new email arrived in his inbox, and his eyes flickered to it. The subject line was a simple thank you, and it looked fairly formal. 

“What’s that?” Sylvain said at the beep, looking upward.

“Hm.” Felix stared at it, allowing Sylvain time to check out the email and read the name of the sender. “I think Dimitri enjoyed himself too.”

He went to read its contents, with Sylvain perched on his shoulder. 

Maybe an open mind would do him more good in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a much less serious (if you can believe it) conversation with CommanderFreddy, who is far more skilled at writing than I'll ever be. Please check out his work, because he more than deserves it.
> 
> My Twitter is @delmarebeach!


End file.
